


The things you find in treasure chests

by ascatman



Series: Homesmut Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Solo, Toys, Vibrator, bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Homesuck kink meme:<br/>Mituna jerkin' his bulge with a vibe in his butt, being completely satisfied and overstimulated and having alllll the orgasms. All of them.</p><p>Also slight Mituna/Cronus in there, sorry, I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things you find in treasure chests

It had started as a bit of morbid curiosity. Mituna had been off rummaging around in random treasure chests when he'd stumbled across a strange device. He really couldn't be sure who it belonged to or what exactly it was for, but he decided to keep it the second he'd pressed a button on it and the small sleek device began vibrating in his palm. 

It isn't until he's sitting on the ground playing with it that he finally finds out just what it's for.  
Cronus had been wandering around aimlessly, trying to pick up pretty much everyone he met, when he'd happened by Mituna. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees what the mentally incapacitated troll is playing with.

“vwhat the hell are you doing vwith that?” He steps close to Mituna and places his hands on his hips as he towers over the seated troll.

Mituna makes a sort of stuttered shrieking sound and quickly conceals the vibrating toy behind his back. “175 MN13 1 F0UDN 17 FR157”

Cronus frowns. “do you even knowv howv to vwork that thing?”

Mituna hangs his head and slowly pulls the toy out from behind his back. “CU0R53 1 D0” He presses the button a few times, turning it off and on to prove it. “533 D0 0YU FKCUK1N 83L31V3 M33 N0W3”

Cronus can't help but laugh. “yeah, i vwouldn't expect someone as retar- uh... special as you to knowv vwhat that's for.” He smirks as a wonderful idea pops into his head and kneels down next to Mituna, who quickly scoots a few inches away. “hey, you vwant me to showv you howv that vworks?”

Mituna's mouth twitches as he's torn between yelling obscenities at Cronus and apologizing for his lack of knowledge. He resists the urge to flail about and settles on fiddling with the toy in his hands, keeping his head down to keep from doing just that. “J5U7 7LELL M3”

Cronus slides a hand through his greased up hair and grins, his cigarette shifting slightly between his lips as he slowly reaches out to grab the toy. Mituna refuses to give it up at first and is quick to tell Cronus how much of a “C0CKFKUCK1NG FUCKCKH4ED” he is, but after a moment gives in with an apology and lets the sea dweller take his toy.

Cronus scoots a little closer to Mituna and holds the toy up to inspect. “okay, so here's howv this vworks.” He presses the button on the attached remote to turn it on before continuing. “you put this in your ass and it makes you feel real good.” His voice is low and he moves closer with each word. “it's called a bullet.”

Mituna shifts away uncomfortably, but for every inch he moves away Cronus moves another two closer. He licks his lips and Mituna has to dig his fingers into the grass keep from flailing about spastically. “5T0P5 17 Y0U3R 700 CL053 W4HT 43R YU DN0IG”

Cronus reaches out to place a hand on Mituna's chest, earning him a small whimper. “so, you vwant me to showv you howv it vworks?” He slowly trails his hand down to the shaking troll's crotch and gives his bulge a small squeeze and this time Mituna practically screams.

The land dweller shakes his head quickly and flails his arms about, kicking at Cronus as he manages to roll away. He grabs his toy from the sea dweller's hands and stands up with a frown. “1 DN07 W4NN4 FCKKU OUY YOU FUKC1NG 57PU1D D1KC FKUC3RR35713” he trails off into nonsensical sputtering before hanging his head, he mutters a quick “1M 5R0RRY” and then runs off, predictably tripping and picking himself up again before finally disappearing behind one of the hives.

Cronus makes no move to follow and instead sits there sulking and contemplating committing ghost suicide. Maybe next time he should be a little more forceful.

Mituna breathes a little sigh of relief when he finally finds himself alone once more. He stares down at the toy in his hands and frowns as he thinks about what Cronus had told him it was for, it couldn't really be supposed to go in your ass, right? He jumps as he accidentally presses the button to turn it on and he sits there holding it as it vibrates and decides that maybe it _would_ feel good inside him. No harm in trying, right?

He glances around quickly, making sure Cronus isn't anywhere to be seen, before undoing his suit. The bullet continues to vibrate in his hand and he chews on his lower lip as he slides it into his suit, making sure to lift himself to his knees before tentatively pressing the toy to his entrance. His hips twitch forward and he barely manages to suppress a cry, his bulge is already growing firm and he hasn't even pushed the bullet in yet. He decides maybe he would have an easier time of it if the damn thing wasn't vibrating so completely pleasurably, so he presses the button to turn it off and tries again, pushing the toy against his entrance. The ring of muscle resists at first, but with a firm push forward the toy disappears inside. Mituna lets out a little gasp as he presses the button to turn it on, and he instantly cries out at the sudden rush of sensation, shifting his hips around and bucking them unconsciously.

He slides one hand down to his bulge, which is almost painfully hard now. The writhing length wraps around his wrist eagerly and he gives it a squeeze. He can't even comprehend the insane amount of pleasure he's feeling and he finds himself pailing within seconds, spilling his genetic material onto the grass with a loud moan. His bulge doesn't seem to be done just yet as it's still wrapped tightly around his wrist. He allows himself to fall forward, pressing his forehead into the grass and raising his ass into the air. He gives his bulge another squeeze and slowly massages it, letting out a little whine as each small movement of his hips shifts the toy inside him, sending wave after wave of dizzying pleasure coursing through him.

He opens his mouth in a silent scream, back arching, hips thrusting erratically, as he releases again, adding even more to the dark yellow puddle below him. “FUCK” he gasps, finding himself still hard and needing more, so he bites his lip, tightens his grip on his bulge, and starts jerking himself roughly. He's never felt so much pleasure at once and he can hardly comprehend it, it almost hurts to touch his bulge now with how sensitive it is, but he can't stop. He needs this.

His breath comes in quick sharp gasps and he rolls onto his back, thrusting his hips into the air and working his bulge desperately. “FUCK FKUCK FCUUUKC” he can't stop himself from sputtering and moaning and writhing as his back arches high off the ground and he releases for the final time, his positioning causing his genetic material to spurt onto his stomach. He can't find it in himself to care and he lays back, panting as his bulge finally goes soft. He flips the switch to turn off the bullet and slowly pulls it out by the cord, letting out a final string of gasped curses as he comes down.

Once he's sufficiently calm and his breathing becomes a little more even, he holds up the bullet with a grin. “FUKC1GN 43W5M03” He's _never_ getting rid of this thing.

Suddenly there's a voice from nearby. “so vwhat'd you think?” Cronus stands against the wall of the hive, arms crossed, smug look on his face.

Mituna frowns at first, the quickly realizes that his suit is open and he's covered in his own genetic material. He does his suit back up and hides the bullet behind him, keeping his head down low.

Cronus snorts. “relax, i'm not interested in staring at your crotch,” he assures, even though he really was. “anyvway, you gonna give that back nowv? 'cause it's mine, y'knowv.”

Mituna glances up at Cronus, mouth hanging open. This was his? He shakes his head and glares at the sea dweller. “N0 W4YY 1 D0N7 KNW0W W4H7 Y0U0R3 T4LK1NG B0U7” He quickly stands up, keeping the toy concealed behind his back, and runs off, leaving Cronus alone once more. He's never _ever_ getting rid of this, even if it _was_ Cronus'.

Cronus gives a loud overdramatic groan. Great, now on top of not getting laid he has to find some way to get a hold of a new bullet. Or maybe get his back from Mituna somehow. Yeah, that seems logical, maybe he could even get laid in the process. He grins and nods at his amazing idea, muttering a little “yup, i'm awvesome.” before walking off in the direction Mituna had ran in.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess there's sorta room for a more slashy sequel. Would anyone be interested in that if I did it?


End file.
